When opposites attract
by kasia matsubishi
Summary: Another Ochiei pairing you don't like it don't read it. I'm not good at summeries..read and find out
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hi everyone this is my first yuyu fic so be nice but if it sucks let me know

Disclaimer: no I don't own yuyu hakusho but a girl can dream can't she

Chapter 1

Why me

Hiei's POV

Kurama in one of his pitiful attempts tried to get me at one of those ningen parties he said

Something about dressing up and having fun I tuned out the rest it was just like all those

Other times he tried eventually he would resort blackmail and I would have to go. "No"

"Fine I guess I'll have to tell a certain sister about her long lost brother" I know him to

well "fine I'll go to this stupid thing what is it again?" "It's called Halloween humans

celebrate this holiday on October the 31st the dress up in different costumes and go to

parties or festivals while the little kids trick or treat. Tomorrow is the 29th so we have to

find a costume for you I'll see you at the mall tomorrow.

He left

I know I'm going to regret this

The next day…

I got up this morning got down from my tree and reached the base of the trunk there were

Some ningen clothes with a note on top of them

**__**

Hiei,

Wear these to the mall

Kurama

There was a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt that said I'm not social, and a jean jacket. I put on the stupid ningen clothes and made my way to the mall when I saw Yuske's new car (a green mustang custom made) "hey Hiei need a lift? We're on out way to the mall" then I noticed the imbecile the girl keiko botan and yukina in the car I thought I would go with them even if it was just to keep the imbecile from my sister. "fine let me in I'm meeting Kurama at the mall." "oh what for?" "a stupid ningen holiday I think it was called Halloween now just drive" he drove us to the mall where I met Kurama in a place with lots of stupid outfits in the front. "this is going to be a long day" I walk in.

****

A/n: cliffie what terrifying costumes will Kurama make Hiei try on let just hope the sales clerks can survive


	2. Chapter 2

When Opposites Attract

Chapter two

I can't believe I'm doing this Hiei told himself what a ridiculous place Kurama is going to pay for this one. "Hiei lets start with these he handed me a bunch of ridiculous clothing and showed me to the dressing room there were five costumes I tried on one it looked like a purple dinosaur with green spots. Kurama told me to come out reluctantly I did and

Kurama was taking pictures and laughing "What's so damn funny" suddenly I saw someone come up to me "Oh little boy you look so cute in that barney costume" and she pinched my cheeks "lady leave me the f alone before I Fing fry you" she backed away. Kurama forced me back in that damn dressing room again so I tried on the next costume it was pink and white and it had rabbit ears to go with it."Kurama there is no way in hell I am going to wear this damn rabbit costume"

I threw it over the door at him. The next costume I tried was black and gray and had a picture of a bat on the chest of it. Then I recognized it from those stupid tapes kuwabara kept at his house I think it was called batman or something. There was no way I'm going to wear this so I threw it at Kurama too. The next one was red made of some kind of thin material and it had a picture of an ape on the chest and some kind of helmet came with it (a/n: this costume is from power rangers for all of you that don't know) I took one look at it and threw it at Kurama. The last one was a simple black cloak with a skull mask and some kind of stick with a knife on it. It was the best one by far but still stupid so I also threw this one at Kurama. "Kurama why are all of these things so ridiculous?" "Well Hiei not making fun of your size but these are the only ones that would fit you maybe we could go to the tailor shop and get one custom made" "Whatever"

We made our way to the tailor shop where we saw Yusuke "Yusuke what are you doing here?" I heard Kurama ask. I'm picking up my Halloween costume for my party you guys are invited it is on Halloween what are you doing here?" "Well I am picking up my costume and we are getting one for Hiei" "Hiei dressed up I thought I'd never see the day. See ya at the party" he walked off Kurama got his costume which unsurprisingly turned out to be a fox. "Now what can I do for you?" the old sales clerk asked me "Hn I need a costume" I described what I wanted and he said he'd have it ready tomorrow. We left Kurama got hungry so he walked over to the food court to get something to eat while I looked around. After about an hour I told Kurama I was leaving. It was already dark outside so I found a tree and went to sleep

A/n: R&R...yeah


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: hi everyone I'm sorry I havn' t updated in awhile ducking flying objects I was banned because of something called duplicate post but I'm back and I have 2 chapters up today hearing applause yes 2 chapters well onward to chapter 3

Disclaimer: it seem I have been neglecting this I do not own yuyu hakusho I don t own anything except kasia she is MINE you can't have her this goes for all chapters in this story.

Chapter three

Let's get this party started and appearance of kasia

I fell out of my tree this morning because of some stupid cat was perched on my face. "Get away from me you damn cat" I muttered but it just settled itself on my shoulder. I tried pulling it off but that didn' t work so I just left it there on my shoulder thinking it would get off sooner or later. I walked down to Kurama's house. His human mother answered the door "Yes?" "I need to see kur-umm umm I mean Shuuchi."Oh you're his spiky haired friend he said he would be waiting for you at the mall." "Aragito" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the mall.

Kurama was in that custom costume shop. "Here you go Hiei I got your costume for you." it was the one I described. It was my regular clothes only it had a red dragon on the back and my normally white scarf was changed to red. On our way out I bumped into a girl. She was wearing black baggy ningen clothes she had a sword strapped to her back she was a little shorter than me like by half an inch she had seagreen hair and sky blue eyes. "Gomen. I wasn't looking where I was going" "hn" I muttered and walked away. Before I could get far she grabbed the back of my jacket she had a very angry look on her face. "I say sorry and don't even get one back. Who the f taught YOU manners?" She shouts were heard through the entire mall. "You should talk" with my remark she put me down "What's with the kitten on you shoulder Mr. Smartass?" "None of your damn business" I muttered and walked away.

When I got to my tree I slept til the sun was just setting. Well Yusuke's party will start in a few minutes better put on the damn costume (he finally got the cat off his shoulder and it is now in his tree). I just put on the costume when I saw Yusuke's car he was driving and in the costume of a green dragon. Kinda suits his personality I thought. "Hey hiei get in I'm picking everyone up your first. I climbed in the car. Next we picked up Kurama he was in his fox costume. "Hi Yusuke, Hiei let's go." He climbed in. after that we picked up kuwabara and shizuru kuwabara dressed as a mouse also suits his personality. Shizuru dressed in a devil costume. Then we picked up Kieko and Botan. Kieko a flower and Botan a cat (a/n the one she always looks like on yuyu hakusho). Then we got Yukina who was dressed as a blue jay. She crawled in the car too. "Hey guys I found this really good singer at the mall and she agreed to sing at our party. She's even shorter than you hiei." "Hn" we came to a two-story brick house. I was shocked it was the girl I saw earlier.

A/n cliffie yes I am evil evil laughter well I updated this at 1:00 am so if it sounds odd it is just the caffeine talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasia's POV

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" we said in usion. I couldn't believe it was the smartass I met earlier. "I with the band" I replied simply. "I see you two have already met." I heard Yusuke say. "not on pleasant terms" the smartass said. "oh Yusuke I forgot to tell you I'm part of a band not just a singer you have to pick the rest of the band up okay?" "no problem just give me the directions and climb in" I climbed in the car and gave him directions. "ummm miss first why don't you introduce yourself" the red head said.

"oh how rude of me I'm Kasia pleased to meet you and you people are?" the red head's name is Kurama and the rest introduced themselves until I got to Mr. Smartass he is kinda cute whoa I did not just think that. "Hn hiei" "okay at least I know your name now and I don't have to call you Mr. Smartass anymore not that you aren't one." I heard them all chuckle and hiei sunk lower in the seat. I directed Yusuke to Maru's house first because she was closest. We got there and I saw maru come out with her guitar. "guys this is Kamaru Yeoman but you can call her maru oh and beware to all DO NOT feed her sugar." they all took in my warning she put her guitar on top of Yusuke's car and climbed in I directed Yusuke to Emri's house.

Hiei's pov

I couldn't believe it was the girl I met at the mall! Only she was wearing different clothes. She was wearing a shirt that said 'leave me the f alone' over it was a leather jacket that had the sign of half a snowflake and half of a drop of water fused together. She still had the sword from earlier on her back she had a blue sapphire choker around her neck. She is wearing black shiny pants and black boots and on her head she had a black mask of an angel. 'Suits her entirely' I thought. I saw her give directions to her first friend's house. When Yusuke got to her friend's house I saw a girl come out carrying a guitar case.

She was about 5'5 short purple blonde hair she had a blue crescent moon on her upper left cheek, bow glove on her right hand fighting bandage on her left arm, bow attached to belt reverse blade sword and kanta on her back throwing knives on her belt also. She was wearing a red shirt with angel airblown on it in black denim shorts and gray boots. We got to kasia's other friends house a girl with a big bass came out. She had short spiky red hair, falls above shoulders, chin length black bangs on both side of face. Tight red silk shirt, shows tummy, ripped black tube top over that, shorter than the shirt black baggy pants with red cargo pants and a chain on the belt loops red eyes, thick silver chain with a small blue lock on the clasp, fingerless glove on right hand, one red bead bracelet in that hand, two black ones on the left hand she was carrying Long gray staffs, with a silver crescent shaped blade on top, silver spike on bottom. She still wasn't as pretty as kas wait when did I start thinking of her as kas and when was she pretty man I think I am getting what ningens call a headache.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pulls sleazy lawyer off back oh and for the following chapters I don't own the band Smash mouth,offspring evenessance, or whatever em is gonna email me for her chappy I don't even own my dog!L

Hiei's POV

We were well on our way to the last house of the of the band. We arrived at a one story brick house. a girl with blond hair just below shoulders, blue eyes, green camouflage pants, light blue t-shirt that says 'I don't bite, often,' dark blue short-sleeved hooded jacket, black high-top boots, gray camo bandana, came out carrying golden drumsticks and and a really big drum case came out. "hi everyone! I'm jessica but you can call me jess." She smiled and got in the car which was getting very crowded now as was the top of yusuke's car under all the insterments. Yusuke drived us to his house and the band set up.

Kasia's POV

Jess was the last to get in the car. When we got to yusuke's house we started to set up. I put my keyboard on the stand and we were finished. I was wondering which song I should sing it was between 'staring at the sun' or the kids aren't all right' I decided to do 'staring at the sun because I like that one better. Yusuke introduced me to everyone and we had twenty minutes before it was time to go on so we decided to enjoy ourselves at the party. Maru went off with some guy named shinta himora who was dressed in a samari outfit. (a/n: I only put kenshin in this story because maru requested it and sent me virtual sugar this is not a crossover). em went off with the red head I think his name was kurama. Jess went off with some guy named kaiser (sorry portal girl but I already promised emri would get kurama so you get an original charcter) who was dressed in all black. I went and sat down in a chair close to where hiei was sitting. I tried to start a conversation but to no avial so I practiced on my keyboard until it was time to play. By this time all my other bandmates were on the stage I told them I would start first because I won the game of jenken. I walked up to the stage and said "this song is dedicated to a smartass I know" (isn't that so romantic -) and we started to play.

music starts

__

Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway  
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way  
Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing  
It brings me down, but I won't let them

I kept my eyes on hiei the whole time I think it was my imagination but I think I just saw him tap his fingers to the beat on his table

_If I seem bleak  
Well you'd be correct  
And if I don't speak  
It's cause I can't disconnect  
But I won't be burned by the reflection  
Of the fire in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun_  
  
_When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway  
When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away  
There's more to living than only surviving  
Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying  
_  
_Though you hear me  
I don't think that you relate  
My will is something  
That you can't confiscate  
So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated  
By destruction in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun  
_

_If I seem bleak  
Well you'd be correct  
And if I don't speak  
It's cause I can't disconnect  
But I won't be burned by the reflection  
Of the fire in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun_

"k guys time for me to share the spotlight" I let maru go to the middle of the stage since it was her turn. I took my usual spot my the keyboard. "oh guys did I forget to mention you have to dedicate the songs you sing to someone you care about must have slipped my mind" I saw maru glare at me. "fine I dedicate this song to the red headed samari"


	6. Chapter 6

A/n hi guys last update for a really long time look at bottom a/n

Key: "" talking

Thinking

( ) What we are singing in the background

Special effects

Flash back

-hi- emphasizing words

Disclaimer to end all disclaimers of this story so I don't have to do this anymore:

**__**

I, kasia authoress of hiei's Halloween adventure do not own ANYTHING did I make that clear enough? SO SEND YOUR STINKIN SLEAZY LAWYERS TO SUE SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The end takes a bow

Umm on to the story

Ps I forgot here are the pairings so no one will get confused

Kasia/hiei maru/shinta emri/kurama yusuke/kieko jess/kaiser

Chapter 6

Maru's turn and crashing of the party

Last chappy

"I dedicate this song to the red headed samurai"

we start playing I heard maru start her song  
  
_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

she is really good at this_  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

maru finished her song and took a bow. "Okay guys lets take a break" before I even said break maru walked off with shinta. The rest of the guys walked off set too. Yusuke put in a CD in his stereo and we started dancing. When I noticed the big oaf in the mouse costume pigging out at the table I noticed he grabbed the tablecloth while trying to get the dip. Before I could say a word I heard a lot of crashes and saw dishes all over the floor "Baka" hiei and I both said. Yusuke blew up "KUWABARA YOU BIG IDIOT LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!!" "uh opps sorry about you dishes urameshi" "THE DISHES GOD I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT LOOK AT ALL THAT FOOD WASTED!!!" (a/n to all that don't know this I hate kuwabaka I'm sorry all kuwabaka fans I just don't like him) kuwabara ran out of the party trying to drag yukina out with him, but yukina had other plans "I'm sorry kuzume I'm not coming I don't think this is going to work out" she said simply.

"YUKINA are you breaking up with me?" "I think that is what you ningens call it" "NO YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" that's when I saw hiei jump up from his chair and pull out his kanta and put it to kuwabaka's throat "I - think- she just asked you to leave."was all he said. Then I saw the oaf stomp off muttering about short guys. That is when I decided it was my turn I took out my kanta and hit him in the head with it -hard- he fell to the ground "never make fun of the vertically challenged. Yusuke I'll be right back." "take your time" I picked the oaf up and ran to the nearest tree which happened to be a very tall one so I hung him at the top he'll be in for a nasty surprise when he wakes up I thought and laughed. I raced back to yusuke's house to help clean up they already had gotten all the glass up and were cleaning up the food.

I grabbed a sponge and started helping I saw hiei close by. I thought of something oh I was going to have fun right behind hiei was yusuke I threw my sponge at him picked up another and started scrubbing. Yusuke turned around looking for the person that threw the sponge. He saw hiei so he threw his sponge at hiei hiei ducked the sponge hit kieko. Kieko threw hers back at yusuke but never having god aim kieko missed and hit maru. Maru was mad as she had pitched for some team or another throwing all her sponges hit everyone but shinta. Hiei got bored so he watched the fight from a distance. Then I came up and hit him with my sponge.

He picked up his old one and threw it at me soon we were all covered in suds, food,and anything else that were in those buckets. So we all decided to take a shower. As being girls all the girls went first mainly because yusuke was arguing with kieko for an hour and finally gave in. we also took the liberty of using yusuke's washer and dryer so while one girl was in the shower her clothes we washing at the same time. When we were done the guys did the same thing except most of them decided to 'borrow' some of yusuke's clothes.

Hiei's POV

Yusuke showed me how to work the shower thing after I got out I saw they washed my 'costume' the rest were wearing yusuke's clothes because their costumes couldn' t be washed. I wonder about kas's words earlier 'never make fun of the vertically challenged' I wonder if she was standing up for me or was she just standing up for herself I'll think about that later. I wonder where she put the bafoon I hope it was somewhere he would 'fit' in like maybe on the edge of a cliff oh well at least I don't have to worry about him following my sister around. When we were done cleaning I saw the band setting up again it was the girl emri's turn so I sat in a chair and watched. "I dedicate this song to my red headed fox" she started to play.

A/n I know a bunch of the characters are ooc but I really hate kuwabaka sorry again kuwabara fans anyway please r&r oh and constructive criticism is okay but please no flames k umm guys I just found out I am grounded the rest of the summer sorry no update for a very long time I know I promised you 2 updates I promise ill update as soon as possible

-kasia

__


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: if you want a disclaimer go to the last 6 chapters and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!

On with the chappy -

Oh I forgot the song emri is singing in this chappy was not her choice she would like to make it clear to all that she hates **ALL **music except rock thank you -

Chapter 7

Emri's song and fun with kuwabaka

last chappy

I dedicate this to my fox

__

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen

Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey

There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby to me you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen

Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
And if I should fall will it all go away  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby to me you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen

Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey

Yes, I compare you a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey

Now that your rose in in bloom  
A light hits the gloom  
On a grey

Kasia's POV

"Okay guys now that em's song is done lets go have some fun my treat" I saw hiei glare at me suspiciously. I lead them to the tall tree that I hung kuwabaka in. oh this is going

to be lots of fun I noticed the idiot was still unconscious not surprising I -did- hit him pretty hard especially for him being a ningen. "guys in honor of the Halloween tradition we must pull pranks right?" everyone who understood nodded. "so I suggest as punishment for this imbecile's crime of wasting food which is a very bad thing we vandalize him hang him from a tree and anyone got any idea who's tree we should put him in we'll will roll that tree too." " I have the perfect person lets put him in that big tree in Iwamoto's front yard. I have wondering on how to get him back for ages." "then it is decided now let the fun begin I have brought two cans of paint one is the ugliest color yellow and the other is booger green maru brought the tar and feathers emri brought the eggs and jess brought the toilet paper to roll the tree."

They all picked something up hiei who was somewhat amused picked up the first thing. The can of booger green paint and poured it all over the idiot's oversized head. I took the next thing a can of tar maru brought all over him while em was smacking him in the head with her staff for insulting the vertically challenged. After we had successfully covered him in feathers I took him to the house yusuke directed me to and hung him for all to see. That is when I noticed my two friends and my brother. "kasia are you having fun with the locals again you know what happened last time."

Ai my best friend said. She was wearing her favorite green tee shirt and green baggy jeans I suspected she dyed them herself all the green she was wearing made her green hair with red streaks stand out a bit. Right next to her was my twin brother Tao with his short spiked blue hair and ice blue eyes stand out with all the black he was wearing he was wearing what he often does a black tee-shirt with a blue dragon on it and black jeans. "I was just having a bit of fun with this idiot not like the other guy see he is still breathing normally not that I would mind if he just stopped he insulted the vertically challenged!" "well I guess that is a good enough reason but do try not to kill him it was hard enough trying to explain to the hospital last time." "fine you take the fun out of everything you know." I pouted.

They just smiled and walked off. I suspected they had gone to my house to 'borrow' from my fridge. When I got down the rest of the party rolled the tree while emri and I were trying to decide what to throw the eggs on the house or the idiot. We decided to do both I threw eggs at the idiot but soon a still mad emri stopped throwing at the house and started throwing at the bozo muttering things like "that's what you get for insulting short people." When we were finished we made our way back to the party with big grins on our faces. "I can't wait to see takanaka's face in the morning in fact I think I might actually go to school." I heard yusuke say. "What now?" "Well it's jess's turn to sing so lets go." We set up because when the idiot was trying to get away knocked all our instruments over. "I dedicate this song to Kaiser" we started to play an upbeat tune.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: This is the last chapter in When Opposites Attract I'm almost sad to see it end. I've had to revise the last several chappys due to someone reporting me and getting me banned but its alright I'm not mad anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho if I did I would be rich and famous and not on the bottom of the social food chain...

Chapter 8

Kasia's POV

We were packing up Emri, Maru, and Jess had all left with their dates and I was left there. I put my keyboard back in the case. "This was fun..." I smiled at hiei not really disliking him all that much anymore.

"Yes..." everyone was taking their dates home. I looked down sadly cause I had no one to take me home. Then I heard the last thing I expected to hear from hiei "Would you like me to walk you home?" Shocked a nodded he picked up my keyboard and we walked out.

Hiei POV

I watched all the others leave to take their girls' home. I saw Kasia putting away her instrument. She looked sad, all alone she sort of reminded me of someone...I approached her, "Would you like me to walk you home?" I saw a shocked look appear on her face for a moment but she nodded. I picked up her instrument

And walked out with her. I'm glad I remembered where she lived. "Why did you want to take me home? Not that I'm complaining I'm just curious...you don't like me very much." She said. I frowned "No.... I like you it's just...we got off on a bad start. Besides you looked as if you needed someone to walk with you home..." I said wondering what she would say. She looked down then back up at me her bright blue eyes sparkling with confusion and happiness. "So...you're saying you don't hate me?" "Of course not." Idid not know what else to say. I feel very strange. I've never felt this way before.

Kasia POV

I listened almost with disbelief. He doesn't hate me!! That's a start, I thought to myself. I really like him...But I don't have a chance. Hiei is the type of guy that wouldn't tell you what he felt if he was threatened with torture. I have no chance at all. I looked down sadly. "Why are you so sad?" I heard him ask. "Because...I like this person...but I doubt they like me back." I said sadly I probably look pitiful. I can't believe it! I'm whining! "Forget it I'm fine..." I kept my face down so he couldn't see it. "Your lieing...I can tell when people are lieing." We arrived at her front step. "Tell me why your lieing." He said. I looked up at him and sighed. "Fine...I'll show you." She kissed him for all she was worth. I was surprised when he didn't pull away when we parted I looked at him hopefully. "That is why I lied.... I like you Hiei..." I waited for the rejection to come but still hopeful.

Hiei's POV

I was surprised when she pulled me into a kiss. I liked it...I felt wanted...and loved. I've never felt this way before. It was almost frighting almost. "That is why I lied.... I like you hiei..." she said when we parted. I could see the hope in her eyes. Her eyes were the windows to her mind I didn't need to read her mind to know how she was feeling. Suddenly as if possessed I pulled her into a kiss. I kissed her with all the new emotions I felt. When we parted I smirked and handed her the instrument. "I like you too Kasia...I love you. I will be near" with that I left. I will see her tomorrow...one day she will be mine...

A/n: Alright that's the end and if you want a sequel let me know and I'll get to work on it soon hee hee I'm so proud this is the first fic I ever finished! Yay! Let me know what you think! And to all my reviewers thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate your reviews.

Luv, Bishis, and for the luv of sai,

Kasia Matsubishi


End file.
